


Stay Alive

by Emberleaf23



Series: The Magic Animal Club Chronicles [1]
Category: Magic Animal Club
Genre: -on Christmas, Angst with a Happy Ending, BY stabbing you, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Stabbing, aliens can mind-read, aliens do not turn you to stone, he's fine tho don't worry, i kinda made it confusing, i should specify, stamps gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberleaf23/pseuds/Emberleaf23
Summary: The Moon Teams learn the truth and suffer, Squid avoids major injury, Stampy doesn't, but it all turns okay in the end
Relationships: Amy & Salem & Mousie, Blue Team & Pink Team & Green Team, Broomy & Ash & Snake, Stampy & Squid & Chache
Series: The Magic Animal Club Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based off of a Minecraft series on Youtube called 'Mission To Mars', just so ya know. Most of you probably have never heard of it, but trust me: It's good. 
> 
> This is also a Christmas thing??? I guess??? I had this laying around, I wanted to post something on Christmas for you guys, even if this has nothing to do with Christmas and is pretty angsty. Here ya go!
> 
> But seriously, I will post something a larger audience will probably know about for Christmas. This is just an extra, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stampy came across the base, going inside and believing it to be the prize, as 4 others had before him. Together, they walked into a trap.

He entered, only to be suddenly attacked from everywhere. He tried, tried so hard to fight back and win, picking up familiar voices uttering cries of worry with his sharp hearing as he fought.

But it wasn't enough.

Eventually... he fell.

Battered and bloodied, he was met with the face of his attacker.

It shook him to his core.

 ** _How the mighty hero has fallen._** It chuckled, but Stampy couldn't breathe.

It was in his mind [in _their_ minds] and was Squid's voice, but mangled and glitching, as though put through old technology. It felt so _wrong._

They just reached into his head and used his best friend's voice, seeming to pluck vocal cords like the strings of a guitar. It robbed his mind of rational thought.

_**Terrifying, isn't it? How my kind speak. Your destruction has been so much easier than I expected.** _

It knew his emotions too. Brilliant.

Gods, Squid was rubbing off on him.

Wait, destruction?

_**Yes, destruction. We will destroy you all. I hope you enjoyed your last time alive on your joke of a planet.** _

Stampy thought about a lot of things. Squid. His friends. The prize- wait. The prize.

"There was no prize, was there? It was all a farce." He murmured to himself.

_**Indeed. But, to be clear, your friends can't save you. NOTHING can save you. YOU'RE ALONE. THEY WILL FALL INTO THE SAME TRAP AND SUFFER AS YOU WILL.** _

The voice was strong. Very strong. Overpowering, even.

It was strong.

But so were his friends.

He somehow rose, somehow laughed. "Funnily enough, my friends are strong enough to beat whatever forces you've got a million times. That's part of why you made this challenge, isn't it? 

"To tear us apart and rid us of hope as everything dies around us. Well, guess what. You've already lost. Because we stayed friends. Played Bookball. Shared materials. Stole, yes, but returned what we stole. 

"You haven't won, and you never will. Besides. I don't care about me. And if they're smart, they don't either. They'll save the planet and stop you. Kill me. It won't matter. You'll just fuel the flames burning down your empire."

Behind him, trapped in cages, the 4 who'd come before him grinned. They knew the world would be saved, even if they weren't.

***DETERMINATION**

Suddenly, Stampy felt something sharp pierce his side, the others crying out in alarm. 

The dagger was quickly removed, but before he could even freeze, before he could gasp, before he could even fall... his body turned to stone.

Amy only had the time to shriek before she was also turned to a mere statue. 

Then Broomy. 

Then Salem. 

Then Mousie.

It snarled. _**I have a new idea. Let us prove just how worthless their friends will be. Let them remain. Let them try and fail to reach Mars.**_

\-----

They were caught. They'd done everything right- they thought they had a chance.

 _You're not going to get it right the first time._ His mother had once told him.

So why- _why_ \- did that have to be true in their current situation?

Chache, for once, wished his mother was wrong.

Squid and Ash had disappeared. And Chache and Snake were stupid enough to get caught.

They were currently chained, stuck with no escape. So when _it_ came in, the two were close to done.

 _ **Rage will not free them or you.**_ **_Why try?_** It questioned, the voice thing unnerving but somehow bearable.

Chache snarled. "You can't win. Squid and Ash are still out there, and they will stop you. Just you wait."

It only laughed. _**They will be found soon. Even so, they're probably dead in a ditch. GIVE UP. YOU WILL DIE.**_

Snake smiled. "Nice try, but they're stronger than you. They'll win, stop you. That's a promise."

It made some kind of enraged screech and turned them to stone, slashing at the now-sculptures in anger.

Those of Earth had been outrageously resilient, yet it was certain nothing could stop its allies.

It was wrong.

\-----

Squid and Ash stood in front of the statues, quiet and unsure, eyes hovering over the slashes made in the stone that used to be Chache and Snake.

Squid spoke. "Ash, what are these slashes? Will... will they be okay? NASA said that there was only enough life in the water left to turn them back, but nothing else. No healing wounds."

Ash sighed. "I dunno. Do we have med kits? Anything?"

Squid sighed too. "No. Nothing. Last potion was used up fighting the stupid aliens."

Ash took a deep breath. "We have no choice. We have to hope they're okay."

So they pushed the statues in. Amy, Broomy, Mousie, and Salem were fine, Chache and Snake had heavy bleeding but were genuinely okay, and Stampy...

As soon Squid saw the water turning red and Stampy not coming to the surface, he was diving in, missing the falling rock that hit where he was standing milliseconds before.

Amy flinched at the loud noise, but she saw what Squid was doing and dived down with him, both of them searching through the water. It had been clear at first, but Stampy had apparently hit the sea floor, stirring up the sand and making it really hard to see. But soon she saw that Squid found and had Stampy in his grasp but couldn't back to the surface. The weight of his soaked fur (and his armor) was simply too much.

Amy grabbed their friend's other shoulder and helped haul him to the surface, where Chache and Ash took over and helped drag their friend to the red dust shore. Snake ripped off his sleeve to temporarily bandage the wound until they could get home.

Soon enough, they were carrying Stampy and rushing back to the book, where they went home and treated the wound correctly. After that, everyone decided to sleep until morning.

The next morning, Stampy's bandages were changed, he was left to rest more, and the rest of them sat down and explained everything to each other.

Salem, Amy, Mousie, and Broomy explained what happened with Stampy and what happened before they were turned to stone.

After about 10 minutes of Squid muttering nasty things about the aliens under his breath in some undersea language, Snake and Chache explained how they got captured.

And after that, Squid and Ash explained how they'd come back and had to fight a stupid amount of googlies to even reach them. Then, Squid, Ash, Snake, and Chache explained what had happened after everyone had been turned to stone.

\-----

A few months later, Stampy was completely healed, and the old bases were mainly rebuilt.

It sucked not getting a prize in the end and instead having to deal with rather rude aliens, but they were just glad everything was sorta back to normal.

[And yes, Stampy was deeply distressed over the puppet show. Everyone helped him build a bigger and better one, though.]

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "I'm A Worthless Friend Because Mine Lives On No More" which says enough about how this was supposed to originally end. Then I decided there was enough angst. Your feelings are safe today.
> 
> That title is based off the song 'You Are A Worthless Child' by Kikuo
> 
> Final title is from Hamilton


End file.
